Into The Night
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: It felt like a dream, the best she's ever had but she knew it was real. It was very real. Highest rating possible for good reason *wink*
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright beautiful morning. Kagome rose to the sounds of Inuyasha and Miroku playing with the kids. Sango sat off to the side by the old burned out campfire from the night before, watching them. In her lap sat Kirara, one hand petting the cat while the other rested on her very pregnant belly. Rin had been dropped off several nights ago by Sesshomaru and he had yet to come back and retrieve her. Of course, this had become a normal occurrence after the fall of Naraku. He would leave her with them for a few days so she could spend time with those of her own kind then return to retrieve her. But too many days had passed with no word from the Lord of the Western Lands and it had begun to worry Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango greeted.

"Good morning Sango. How are you feeling?" Kagome yawned out as she sat up.

"I'm fine though a little tired." She replied. "How about you?"

Kagome frowned. "Well I am beginning to worry a bit. Isn't it strange that Lord Sesshomaru hasn't come back for Rin yet? It's been a little over a week yet he never leaves her here for more than three days." She answered.

"Yes I do find it a bit strange and with Naraku now gone there shouldn't be any major problems. Do you think something may have happened?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know Sango. I want to go search for him but at the same time I don't want it to seem as if Rin is a burden because she certainly is not. On the other hand, he would've sent word if something had come up that will delay him retrieving her but nothing of the sort has come."

"I would say go look for him but at the same time I would not. I mean, think of who we are talking about." Sango pointed out.

"Yes I know. I've thought the same as well. I think I'll speak to Inuyasha about it later. Has anyone eaten?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "No they decided to wait until you woke. I offered to do it but both Miroku and Inuyasha refused to let me. 'Too much strain for the baby' they said. Pft! As if they would know." The demon slayer replied.

Kagome smiled as she began to prepare breakfast. It wasn't until then did everyone else notice she was now up.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Mom!"

Rin and Shippo as they flocked to her side. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kohaku followed suit, the two humans in slight exhaustion from running around. Soon everyone settled down and was now eating.

"Inuyasha, isn't it past the time for Sesshomaru's return?" Kagome asked him once the children ran off again.

"Yeah it is. I've been wondering where he's at." He replied.

"Do you think we should look for him?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I say we give it another day and if he's a no-show then we'll look for him." He said.

"Okay." Kagome replied, nodding her head.

Nightfall came quickly and soon everyone was tucking into their beds. Rin and Shippo cuddled with Kagome in her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku retired to their own bed as did Kohaku while Inuyasha took residence in the Goshinboku. Within a couple of hours everyone was asleep.

_This illusion, this confusion, bleeds like tears in my veins_

After a few hours, Kagome woke back up. She knew she shouldn't do this but she was worried sick and she couldn't sleep. Carefully sliding from her sleeping bag so not to wake the two youngsters, Kagome pulled on her socks and shoes then grabbed her quiver of arrows and her bow. She left a short note behind for the others before heading into the forest. She let her aura pulse out, searching through every demonic aura in her range but didn't find the one she was searching for. Heading towards the West, she moved deeper into the forest, keeping an eye out for any danger lurking within the trees.

He groaned out, dropping to one knee. Of all the times for this to be happening, now wasn't a good time. Groaning again, he began to pant. Sitting down, he took a deep breath and as he did, a distinct flavor hit his taste buds. He rolled his tongue around, savoring the taste. It was very pleasing. Sniffing the air, he searched for the scent, discovering it to be female. Turning his head to the East, he sensed the female was coming closer. Standing, he slid into the trees, masking his aura and blending it. His beast began to stir at the thought of bedding this woman. Her species be damned! Moving stealthily, he caught up to her, observing her as he stayed hidden in the trees. To his shock, it was the wench who trailed after his disgusting half-breed brother. She stood facing him but could not see him. As he continued to watch her, he realized she seemed to be looking for something.

"I wonder where he could be?" She wondered aloud.

He took him a moment to realize whom she was referring to. He hadn't forgotten about Rin but his heat hit so suddenly that he couldn't go back just yet and he had no way to send any kind of word, though it was highly unlikely he would tell Inuyasha of his predicament. He kept watch of her while deciding his next move. However, what she did next made the decision for him.

_Soft obsession, cold possession, poison dreams remain  
_

Kagome knelt down to tie her shoe as it came undone during her travel. Without warning, she was swept off the ground then thrown on her back. She choked as air knocked from her lungs and her vision began to dance due to the impact of her head hitting the ground. She groaned softly as she shifted, trying to ease the pain. Opening her eyes, she gasped in surprise as she stared back into golden-red eyes. She felt the fear creep into her body slowly. Taking a shaky breath, she spoke.

"Ummm…there you are Lord Sesshomaru. We were beginning to wonder where you've been and-"

"Is Rin becoming a burden for you?" He interrupted; his voice deep and husky, sending shivers down her spine.

He smirked inwardly at seeing her small blush, keeping his face impassive.

"Oh no! That's not it! It's just…well she's been asking for you and I hate to keep lying to her when I really don't know where you are." She rushed out.

_**Take her! Take her now!**_

'_Silence!'_

His inner beast whined. For too long he'd been without a worthy female and now that they finally had one in their grasp, Sesshomaru was still denying him.

"Rin will be fine. However, I do not think I can say the same for you."

Kagome paled at this. Now she was scared. Granted she wasn't too calm at the fact that she was currently being pinned to the forest floor by the Lord of the Western Lands.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, with no one to protect you?" He asked.

"Hey I can protect myself!" She blurted before she could stop herself.

He raised a brow as if to say 'explain your current situation' Kagome grimaced.

'I want to get him off but I don't want to hurt him.' She thought.

"Umm…do you think that maybe…if at all possible…you could let me up?" She asked.

_Your desires shred my innocence, passion lost in time  
_

She received no answer, not even a flicker of emotion on his face. Kagome sighed. Guess not. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him nuzzling her neck. Her mind screamed in protest as her body froze up.

'Oh my god! What is he doing?" She thought frantically.

Her thoughts were reeling through her head, many possibilities that would explain his behavior. She had one in mind but she had never seen him lose control of himself so she didn't think much on it. However, when something wet glided over her neck, the thought went into reverse and came back.

'Ohhh I need to get him off.'

She fought back a whine when she noticed he was making himself more comfortable.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru? Please let me up."

Kagome didn't want to start begging but she wasn't entirely comfortable with this either. Hell he'd tried to kill her so many times she lost count so she had no idea what to make of this situation. She hoped it was all a bad dream and she would wake up at any given moment.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' She screamed at herself, deciding the moment should be now.

She stilled when she felt his hand settle on her hip. Now she went into full overdrive and a burst of power went through her before she could fully stop it. He was thrown from her and into a tree. She had contained majority of her power so he should not have taken too much damage. She sat up so she could see him and felt relieved that he was okay. Moving to stand, she stopped when his hand snapped up, his now red eyes bore into her blue ones. Frozen on her hands and knees, she dare not move nor did she dare to break the gaze. Slowly and gracefully, he rose to stand at his full height and began walking towards her. Kagome pushed back off her hands, landing none-too-softly on her rear. She kept watch, terrified of what he would do. When he stood not a foot away, he raised his arm and Kagome tightly shut her eyes, awaiting the blow. Terror engulfed her when she heard three soft thumps on the ground beside her.

'Oh God, he's cut pieces of me off and I'm too scared to feel it.' She cried.

_Tattered feathers froze in silence, broken wings take flight_

Opening her eyes, she was relieved to still be intact but confused to see his armor and Tokijin and Tenseiga, lying in the grass beside her. Startled, she looked up at him in surprise. Her confusion grew as he dropped to his knees before her. He leaned forward on his hand, coming eye level to her. All Kagome could do was stare into his eyes. In her trance she leaned towards him, concern marring her features.

'He's acting very strange, I wonder why? I hope he's not in heat or else I am so screwed…literally!' She thought.

Timidly, she reached out a hand to him, lightly touching the strands of hair that hung on his forehead. Receiving no reaction, she moved further, tracing the blue crescent moon that donned his forehead, a mark of his heritage. Sliding down the side of his face, her eyes widened slightly as he pushed against her hand, seemingly enjoying her touch.

'B-but he hates me, why would he-did he just growl?' She thought in alarm.

She quickly dropped her hand but he caught it and raised it back up. Turning her hand over, he placed a light kiss on the palm. She felt frozen to the spot as he pushed the sleeve of her school shirt up and placed a soft trail of kisses on the soft skin on the inside of her arm. Her breath hitched in her throat as he got closer, hovering over her shoulder where he pulled the material down.

"Breathe." He whispered in her ear before continuing the trail on her neck.

Her breath came out like a gasp and she whimpered as her body began to shake. She felt the warmth of his body leave as he sat back from her.

"Why do you tremble and reek of fear? If I had wanted to harm you, I would not go about it in this way." He said.

"Oh, um…it's just that…well…" Kagome was at a loss for words. Her brain was so confused it couldn't put together any coherent thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm trying to understand what's going on here." She finally uttered softly.

_Into the night, I'll walk through this fire  
Into the night, I'll lay down my sword_

He made a soft noise as he leaned towards her again and kissed her cheek.

"I believe that I am trying to coerce you into having sex with me. I did not think you would be so naive to such advances." He said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily, pushing from him roughly.

"Are you calling me a whore?" She asked.

"No…" He began. "But your clothing would suggest otherwise."

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is acceptable where I come from!" She retorted hotly.

"Really? Then I dread to see the future." He replied smugly.

Kagome blanched at this. "Y-you…you k-know? But h-how?"

"You are a most intriguing creature. All one has to do is follow you. This, of course, was done a few years ago. Your powers have become stronger since then."

Kagome's eyes widened greatly.

"You knew? All this time you knew and did nothing?" She started in shock. "Why not destroy the well when I went through? You could have easily gotten rid of me."

A dangerous chill settled in the air, making tiny little bumps rise on her skin.

"Do not think I would stoop to that bastard Naraku's level." He told her. "Besides, when my idiot half-brother stole the few shards you held and pushed you down the well; it seemed that not even a tree blocking the well could keep you away."

_Into the night, the truth is unfolding  
I'll follow the light (follow the light) into the night_

Kagome's mouth dropped open a little at his words. She remembered that day clearly. It was one of the few times that Inuyasha actually showed in kind of concern for her well-being. But it had happened so long ago.

"You've been watching me this whole time? You-you stalker!

What gives you the right to do that?"

Kagome immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut when I'm around him?' She mentally scolded herself.

He clucked his tongue at her in a gentle reprimand.

"As I said you are intriguing. However, that mouth of yours will get you into big trouble one day but I can think of a better use for it." He said.

Kagome frowned. "What do you m-"

Her question was cut off as his mouth fell onto hers. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her towards him and blocking of any escape.

'Okay I'm definitely dreaming because THIS would not happen in real life!'

_All your secrets breathe like fire, burning deep in the night_

He pulled back, resting the side of his face against hers, nuzzling the skin a bit.

'I need help…to end this ridiculous heat. But how to get her to agree to it?' He thought.

He smelt her fear again and frowned. Snapping back, he startled Kagome who looked up at him in surprise.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You cannot seem to rid your fear of me." He simply stated.

"Oh no, I'm not afraid of _you_, just ummmm…" She trailed off blushing as she did.

A thought came to mind and he leaned back into her, placing his nose at the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Many different scents entered his nose. He could smell Rin and the small kit that was often with her, their scents still fresh on her. Delving past the scents of the others in her group, he came upon hers. She smelt of the wind and fire, revealing her as the free-spirited spitfire that she was. There was also a sweet earth smell showing her caring well-grounded nature and there was salt for the many tears she shed. Finally he came upon the one he was looking for. The scent of her precious innocence, her purity.

"I'm scared…" He heard her whisper against his shoulder.

She knew she wouldn't get away and he knew she was aware of this. It seemed she was going to be complaint but the idea of doing this is what terrified her most, not himself.

"Just relax and I will not try to harm you any more than what is natural." He said and she nodded. "Now stand and undress."

_My confession to the question, words that I could not hide_

Kagome did as he said while he pulled off his outer robes and laid them out on the grass. He stopped to watch her. Even without realizing it, she gave a wonderful display as she undressed. When she got down to her bra and panties, he took hold of her and kissed her, unable to stop himself. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulder, one hand coming dangerously close to the stub of where his left arm once was. He stilled instantly when she touched it. To both their surprise, a bright pink glowed from Kagome's hand and engulfed his shoulder. The span of the light grew bigger and bigger until it suddenly disappeared. In its wake it left his arm, fully regenerated. Kagome couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what she just did. Never had she been able to do something this huge before.

"Oh…um…well that was unexpected." She said.

"Indeed." He said shortly.

"Didn't know I could do that, haven't done it before." She said sheepishly.

"Be that as it may, I am grateful. This will make this easier now." He replied as he kissed her again, lowering her to the ground.

Releasing her mouth, he trailed down her throat, going along the seam of her bra. Wishing to see the soft mounds encased in the material, he noticed there seemed to be some sort of clasp in the middle. Taking hold of it, he made work of releasing it. It took a few moments before he figured it out and it sprang free. Kagome couldn't help smiling at the triumphant look in his eyes. Sitting up, she slid the straps down her arms and threw it to join the pile of her clothes. Before she could do anything else, he leaned forward to pull a dark taut nipple into his mouth. It seemed he wouldn't waste any time.

'Must be that bad for him.' She thought.

She became engrossed in her thoughts so deeply that she stopped paying attention. She gasped at the sudden sharp nip on her shoulder and glared at him. He just bit her! He pushed her back to the ground, moving to the other breast as he rubbed the other one. Once they stood at attention, he trailed south. Swirling his tongue at the edge of her panties, he griped the elastic band and pulled them off. Nipping, kissing and sucking, he hovered dangerously close to her pelvic region. Rising up on her elbows, Kagome watched him.

'He isn't seriously going to is he?' She thought as he pulled her thighs apart.

Her question was answered when she felt his fingers probing her. She let her head fall back, her hips rolling into his touch. Closing her eyes, she left the feeling he was creating wash through her body. She lay back, stretching her arms above her head. She moaned lightly as his hand twisted. She nearly whimpered in protest when his hand left her body only to throw her head back and arch off the ground as his tongue glided over the tight bud.

"Kami." She moaned.

'If this is a dream, it's the best one I've ever had.'

_This illusion, cruel confusion, take this veil from my eyes_

Her back arched, her fingers splayed over her stomach as the tight coil in her stomach sprung free. Moving her leg, her foot came in contact with his bare thigh. Tentatively, she placed her foot flat on his leg, slightly curling her toes. Looking up at him as he rose on his hands, she bit her lip. Her nerves were still a bit rattled but she was becoming more comfortable with her situation. Moving closer to her, he took her mouth in his, pushing his lips deep against hers. She leaned forward and his beast purred in contentment at her responsiveness. Settling between her legs, he pushed the head of his cock against the lips of her cunt, slowly easing into her body, stopping when he reached the inner barrier. Her bright beautiful blue eyes searched out his golden orbs and he met her gaze before slamming into her. Kagome gasped sharply as her back arched off the ground then back down. Covering her face with her hands, she breathed deep as the pain slowly ebbed through. He did not miss the tears slip past her hands down the side of her face. It hurt so much and he was so big that she wondered if the pain would stop. Lowering his head, he pushed under her arm and nuzzled her neck. A deep rumble rose from his chest, vibrating into hers as an effort to calm her down and make her relax. Her breath slowed as did her heart rate as the final pieces of pain fell away. He pulled out an inch then pushed back in. Kagome gasped, dropping her hands as a new sensation filled her lower region. Her eyes flew open and she griped his biceps when he did it again. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, the want to explore this new feeling and he wasn't going to deny her of it. He started his movements slow at first, letting her adjust to him, enjoying the feel of her soft body squirm beneath his as she moaned. This was better, much better in Kagome's opinion. He caught her lips in his once again, drinking her sweet taste into his mouth. She lifer her knee, skimming his side, absolutely enjoying the feel of his skin on hers before dropping it to the side, opening her legs wider, making it even tighter for him inside. He groaned when he felt her walls constrict around him and he increased his pace.

"Oh!" Kagome cried out as her first orgasm hit.

Pulling out from her, he rose up on his knees, hiding his smirk at her whimper of protest.

"Turn over." He instructed.

Curious as to what else he would be doing, she complied. She felt his hands wrap around hips and lift her rear in the air. She moved to rise on her hands but the pressure of his hand on her shoulder told her not to.

"Ohhhhh Kami." She groaned as he sank into her.

He took her moan as a sign to continue. Resuming his previous pace, he held onto her hips, keeping her tight against his body as he pounded into her. Her skin prickled as her body rose to its next climax. Kagome began pushing back against him, trying to take more of him in. He slipped his hand over her stomach, spreading his fingers across the silken flesh. Traveling upward, he pulled her up onto her hands. Cupping her breast, he kneaded the flesh as he rolled the nipple between his fingers. Kagome moaned as she covered his hand with her own, squeezing it as the pressure inside her belly grew. He leaned down, covering her back with his body as he continued riding her. Pushing his nose against her neck, he inhaled deeply, groaning as her walls constricted around him, milking him tightly. Kagome pushed back against him again, arching her back. He knew what she craved but he wanted to hear her say it, he needed it.

"If there is something you need…hmmmm…ask." He moaned against her ear.

Kagome gasped when he brushed against a deep tantalizing spot inside. She arched again, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Faster." She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arm around his neck.

Trailing her tongue on the outer shell of his ear, she released a short breath causing him to stiffen.

"Let go." She commanded in a deep raspy voice.

_Your expression fades to black now, broken wings take flight_

Red began bleeding into his eyes again. Wrapping his arm across her chest, he pounded faster and harder into her tight cavern. Kagome nearly cried, panting as her stomach tightened with her oncoming climax. She spread her knees apart, clenching him tightly, keeping him deep inside. Soon she came, the shock of her second orgasm caused her body to tighten. Her cavern convulsed around him, finally milking out his orgasm. He growled out; the deep, guttural sound a warning to any nearby not to come near this place. Holding her tight he pushed back until he was seated on the ground, groaning as she bounced in his lap, tugging on his member.

"Oh that was unbelievable. Nothing like what my friends told me." Kagome muttered.

Her body felt like it was floating. Her conscience screaming at her that what she was doing wasn't right but she ignored it. Inuyasha had his chance and didn't take it and now the two of them were just friends. She was an adult, she could make her own choices and decide for herself whether it was right or wrong. Still wrapped in bliss, she didn't notice the hand trailing between her legs. Gasping in surprise as he touched her, her walls tightened around him, making him groan. She rocked forward against his hand, slowly riding his cock. Leaning back against a rock, he continued rubbing her as she rode him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pounded harder into her as she rocked faster. He felt his cock harden more as he watched her touch herself, her other hand on her breast, teasing the nipple. She screamed out his name in the throws of her climax. Reaching forward to lean on her hands, she increased her pace. Looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes were lidded heavily in pleasure. The sight she presented to him made his beast roar. Placing his hands on her rear, he squeezed each cheek as he spread them. Her puckered hole glistened with the juices running from her cunt. Carefully, he slid two fingers in. Her low groan nearly made him explode.

_Into the night, I'll walk through this fire  
Into the night, I'll lay down my sword_

Kagome nearly fainted when she felt his fingers enter her. The intensity grew. Just when she thought she'd reach her peak, he added a few more steps. Moving faster, he met her quick rhythm. She screamed out, near tears as her final climax hit. She held onto him impossibly tight as he continued to fuck her. After a few moments, he exploded inside her, his breath harsh against her neck where he had buried his face. Kagome panted, fighting hard to catch his breath.

They sat in silence.

No words.

No movement.

After a few moments, Kagome regained some bit of strength and moved to get out of his lap but found that he would not slide out. If anything, he felt bigger than when he entered her. Turning to look at him, her eyes were wide in confusion.

"I cannot be released just yet."

"When?"

"It can be anytime between the first candle mark and morning." He replied.

Kagome had forgotten this tidbit that Sango had told her not too long ago and when she had gone home that night, she looked it up, confirming it to be true.

"It would be best to just sleep until the size of my cock has reduced." He said.

Kagome blushed when he said that which was odd considering she just fucked him. She slightly clenched her walls around him and winced.

"Are you sure? I can't imagine being stuck like this forever." She mused.

"I can as it is possible to still continue as we are but in different ways. Such temptations would leave you unable to walk for weeks." He told her, succeeding in making her face even redder.

"So you can't just pull it out?" She asked.

"If I were to do so Priestess, you would be greatly damaged internally. Even with your powers, it would take months to heal and there is the possibility of you bleeding to death before you could even attempt to repair yourself." He told her.

_Into the night, the truth is unfolding  
I'll follow the light (follow the light) into the night_

Kagome's eyes widened considerably as the air from her lungs left her lips. She bit her lip as she whipped her head to face in front of her, she didn't want that. Thinking about what to do now, Kagome was startled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to his chest. He began to purr. The sound reverberated through her chest and she felt her eyes drop unwillingly. Rubbing his cheek against hers, he held her tight as he laid them down. She gasped painfully as they shifted, feeling his swollen member pull inside her. He arranged his arms around her small body to hold her in a more comfortable position. Deepening his purr, he felt her body relax into his and slacken as she fell asleep. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he breathed her scent in, lacing its unique smell deeper into his memory. After a few minutes, he allowed himself to sleep, keeping his senses on high alert.

_Into the night...into the night_

_The truth is unfolding, I'll follow the light_

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where she is?" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku sighed. Honestly, how hard was it to grasp the sentence he had just said.

"I was perfectly clear in my statement, Inuyasha. All we found was a note from Kagome saying she would return soon. Sango and I have both come to the agreement that she left to find Lord Sesshomaru." He said.

"Why the hell would she do that? I told her we would if he didn't return in two days." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome knows how much Lord Sesshomaru means to Rin and it hurt her to keep lying to the girl." Sango said. "Also the two of us have been wondering if something has happened to him. It is not like him at all to do this."

"Feh! Sesshomaru is unpredictable, you know that." Inuyasha snapped.

"Yes Inuyasha but we know how important Rin is to him, though he won't freely admit it, so for him to not return for so long is enough to raise alarm." Miroku added.

"This is just a load of crap!" The half-demon yelled.

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Miroku counted to ten, trying not to whack Inuyasha across the head with his staff. The thought was _very_ tempting. Nevertheless, he managed to calm down enough to continue speaking.

"You and I will go and look for Kagome. Sango will stay here with Shippo and Rin until we return." Miroku told him.

Turning to his wife, he kissed her mouth then rubbed her belly, making her laugh softly. Inuyasha watched this, his ears flattening against his head in sadness. Shifting his feet to face the other direction, he waited for them to finish. After a few moments, Miroku appeared at his side and they set out.

_Into the night, I'll walk through this fire  
Into the night, I'll lay down my sword_

_Into the night, the truth is unfolding  
I'll follow the light (follow the light, follow the light)_

Sesshomaru sighed, relishing the rare contentment he was experiencing. The female in his arms still slumbered. She would not wake for awhile. He did not want to leave but he knew her friends would come looking for her so he had to depart soon. He loosened his hold around her waist and gently slid himself from her body. She moaned sleepily at the loss, the skin of her forehead furrowed. Laying her gently on the ground, he stood to retrieve his clothing. Taking his inner haori, he laid it over Kagome, covering her body, preserving her modesty and the warmth he left. As he dressed, he stared down at her, still not believing what progressed the night before. He expected her to fight, to scream bloody-murder for his half-brother to come help her but she did none of it. She gave in, she let him touch her, even restored his arm. For that last part he would be forever grateful. It wasn't that he couldn't do anything without the arm it was just becoming quite a nuisance to cope without it. He would have to find some way to repay her but now wasn't the time to think on it. In the distance he could hear the voice of his half-brother and their male companion, the monk, calling for her. Taking one last look at her, he turned away and went into the woods.

Kagome stirred awake, blinking lazily. Slowly she sat up, perusing her surroundings. Confused at first, she wasn't sure where she was at. Moving her legs, a dull pain shot through her and the memories of last night came rushing back. She gasped.

'Oh crap! They're probably looking for me by now!' She thought frantically.

Looking around her more clearly, she realized she was alone then noticed she was gripping a white cloth to her body.

What the hell? Where did this come from?

Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it. It smelled of him, a deep and heady scent. He must have left it for her to stay covered should someone approach her before she woke. Without she realized what she was doing, she pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply; holding the smell in as long as she could then slowly released her breath. She smiled to herself. A sudden voice calling her name startled her out of her thoughts. It took a moment for her to realize it was Inuyasha and Miroku. Gasping loudly, she hurriedly searched around for her clothes. She spotted them about ten feet away from her current location and groaned. Really, how far did they move around? Hurrying to her feet, she scrambled for her clothes and began to pull them on. She had just zipped up her skirt when Inuyasha burst through the trees.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how she wanted to answer. Couldn't he smell Sesshomaru? Didn't he smell what they did?

"I went for a walk last night and fell asleep in the clearing." She replied.

"You fell asl- How many times have I told you not to wander off? Just because Naraku is gone doesn't mean there aren't other demons out there with a thirst for blood." Inuyasha exploded.

Kagome looked down at the ground, feeling guilty for lying to him. But if she were to tell him the truth, it would break his heart. The knowledge of her lying with his older brother would tear him apart. Then it dawned on her. She wanted to smack herself for forgetting. Sesshomaru must have masked everything before he left and judging by the way Inuyasha was acting; the spell was strong and fresh, meaning he was still with her not too long before she woke up. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm sorry Inu, I won't do it again." She told him as she hugged him.

Dropping her shoes to the ground, she slipped into them.

"Let's go back to the village. I don't want to keep Sango so worried in her condition." She said.

Miroku started as if remembering his wife and ran to the village. Shaking their heads, Kagome and Inuyasha followed him but at a slower pace, falling into familiar conversation. She did not feel the eyes watching her from a distance.

_Into the night, I'll walk through this fire  
Into the night, I'll lay down my sword  
Into the night, the truth is unfolding  
I'll follow the light (follow the light, follow the light)  
Into the night..._


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to the many helpers i had on Dokuga =)

* * *

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked. "You don't look so well."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired is all." Kagome replied, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Sango nodded but wasn't inclined to agree. She noticed that Kagome seemed to be acting strange since returning to the village that morning. Since then, Sango had been trying to find out what was causing Kagome to space out so much. They spent that morning and most of the afternoon helping Kaede gather some herbs and rid the garden of unwanted weeds. Time passed and soon night fell in a slow motion across the sky. Sango had expressed a wish to speak with Kagome privately during a bath and asked Miroku if he would start dinner. Understanding the concern his wife held for Kagome, he agreed and swore he would remain at camp. With that set, the two girls headed off to the hot spring, not too far from the village. Sango stayed out of the spring, only soaking her feet as it was hazardous for her to sit in the hot water for too long. Not wanting to risk endangering her child, she opted to bathe outside the spring. After a few moments, Sango revealed why she asked her to come out here.

"Kagome I want to ask you something and, please, be truthful." Sango began.

"Ok." Kagome nodded.

"What has been on your mind lately? I've never seen you so distracted. Please, tell me what is going on?" She asked.

Kagome flushed red as the events of last night played through her mind. Sango saw this and added to her question.

"I noticed that it seemed to increase after Sesshomaru came and got Rin late this afternoon."

That resulted in Kagome's face becoming even redder.

"Kagome?" She whispered.

She was losing the girl's attention quick.

"Sango, you have to swear to me that…what I'm about to tell you…does not leave these springs." The priestess whispered.

"I swear on my father's grave." She promised.

"Last night, I went looking for Sesshomaru." She began.

"Yes, I remember your note."

"Well I did find him and I also found out why he hadn't returned. He had gone into heat."

Sango gasped, her eyes wide.

"Kagome, did you…"

Kagome slowly nodded.

"I didn't have a choice. If I had ran, he would've given chase and I didn't want to hurt him." She rushed out.

"But what about Inuyasha? I thought the two of you were-"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "No, we decided that we were better off as friends."

The two fell silent for a bit before Sango spoke up again.

"So how was it?"

Kagome had stood to rinse soap from her body, using a large bucket. She slipped on a rock and nearly went under when Sango asked that.

"Sango! What the hell?" She sputtered.

"What? Are you really that surprised?"

"Well I thought, since you were married and all…"

"That doesn't change my love for Miroku. He still looks at other women but he doesn't touch and he comes home to me." She said.

Kagome nodded as she sank into the spring, the water just barely brushing her nose.

"Well?" Sango prodded.

Kagome felt her body heat rise again.

"It was good. Very, very good. I've read about it and heard from my friends their experiences but that…" She trailed as she stood up to move to the center of the spring. "What I heard was nothing compared to what I felt that night."

She sighed.

"It hurt at first because he was so big. Then he took it away, there was no more pain."

Kagome seemed to drift after that. Sango noted the dreamy look on her face. She briefly wondered if maybe Kagome were under a spell. She hoped not. Kagome deserved some happiness in her life after witnessing so much death, despair and destruction. Inuyasha nearly died in the final battle against Naraku if it weren't for Kagome's sudden surge of raw power. She saved them all. Though she appreciated the gratuity given to her by the people, all she really wanted was for things to return to how they were. Instead, she wasted away the days working with Kaede, who was having trouble moving about now, and helping local villages with minor out of control demons. The normality Kagome wanted seemed to be out of reach.

Kagome had not gone home, to her own time, for about three months for fear of the well closing. If stuck on the other side, in the future, she would be forced to go on living as if the adventures of the past had been nothing more than a dream. Kagome didn't deserve that but fate, curiously, always had new ways of twisting one's life around.

"Kagome, could you help me with my hair please?" Sango asked as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

Kagome smiled as she waded towards her friend. "Sure thing Sango."

Sango knelt on a rock in the spring with her back to the waters. Using the bucket, Kagome scooped up the hot water and poured it over Sango's head, making little bumps spread over the slayer's skin. Depositing a quarter-sized amount of shampoo in her hand, she began massaging it into Sango's dark tresses.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should tell Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"I do think he should know. When you finished with Sesshomaru, did he release from you immediately?"

"No he did not."

"There's a strong possibility of you becoming pregnant. Staying locked together is usually meant to ensure the female becomes pregnant."

Kagome stilled her motions. "Pregnant?" She squeaked.

Sango nodded.

"With a possibility like that, Inuyasha should know. Sesshomaru is the alpha of our pack because he is Inuyasha's older brother. Though Inuyasha leads our group around, he is actually the beta of the entire pack. If you were carrying Sesshomaru's heir and something happened to you while under Inuyasha's protection that caused to you lose the baby, Sesshomaru, by right, would kill him."

Kagome gasped, the outrage rocked her core. "No he can't!"

"He can, Kagome, it is their way." Sango argued.

"Well what if I went home instead?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't think that would bode well. If you were carrying, he wouldn't take too kindly to you taking his offspring where he cannot go."

Kagome frowned. "You're right. That's cruel to do to someone."

"I think Inuyasha should be told so he would be prepared for any retaliation from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is strong but not strong enough to survive a full on attack from Sesshomaru. Their feud is one that cannot be solved by anyone but themselves."

"I know. I almost lost Inuyasha already, I can't handle that again." Kagome said as she rinsed Sango's hair.

"Do what you think is right Kagome. Follow your heart; it's never let you down before." Sango told her.

Kagome nodded. "I just want everybody to be as peaceful as possible. With Naraku no longer around, we should be more thankful of what we still have. The two of them can't seem to get past their issues. I'm just so tired of fighting."

"I understand Kagome. Whatever your decision, I will support it." Sango responded.

"Thanks Sango, I appreciate that." Kagome smiled.

Things were not going as well for a certain lord. He believed that lying with the Miko would have satiated his curiosity but it had quite the opposite effect. While his heat had subsided, a new burning need took its place. Growling low, he stood from his chair and walked over to the window that overlooked the gardens. The moon shone brightly that night, illuminating the hundreds of flowers. He began pacing, his brain trying to process the night before.

He could've had any other female, why did he choose her?

He'd been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Though he tried to resist, the motion was futile. She called out to him though she knew not of the song. Despite her unconventional behavior, which was no doubt spawned from where she grew up, she was honorable, loyal, selfless and honest. Qualities such as these were not common in humans of this time. She was far more intelligent than the women here, another uncommon trait. He suspected there would be many changes in the future but was unsure of how many.

He could just hear his father's teasing now.

When had he decided to go down this path as well? True he followed his father's way of battle having been taught it at an early age. Every move fully calculated before execution. Ever since first meeting the priestess, she plagued his mind and from then on his path had begun to stray from the original one he had set out on. He saw her as a puzzle. Only a matter of time before all the pieces was put into place.

Despite her good qualities, she still had a couple that she had yet to grow out of. She often spoke before thinking, jumped into battle without any plan of action. Though her intentions were good, actions like these got people killed. Her compassion and protectiveness of her friends pulled these bad traits out multiple times as he noticed the other night. She sought him out with the need to comfort Rin. She stayed to help him, despite the consequences. She understood well enough her actions. She cared not of her own self; only what she could do to help. She gave herself freely to him without any thought about what could happen to her afterward. What he took from her should've been given to whomever she wanted. It shouldn't have been given up as if it were a sacrificial item. At the time he hadn't any thought or feeling other than that moment but now he felt as if he'd used her; like a common whore. The priestess, however, was no whore, he knew this. He hadn't been disappointed in her body. Her clothing certainly did not leave little to the imagination. The muscles of her body had become well toned after four years of battles across the vast continent yet still soft to the touch and her skin sun-kissed and free of blemishes.

'No doubt from her continuous bathing.' He thought, remembering how often she bathed when his group merged with that of his brother's as they searched for Naraku once and for all.

He had taken a particular liking to her hair. He enjoyed the way the ends teased his abdominal when she arched her back in pleasure as she rode him. The long silky tresses fell like a dark curtain against her smooth back.

He was dragged from the memory when he felt a certain part of his anatomy stir. He growled again as he returned to the window. The priestess intrigued him, no doubt, and his curiosity had not been fully satiated. A small part of him wondered if it ever would. But first, another matter had to be attended to; the unexpected restoration of his arm. It felt odd having it again after so long. His honor compelled him to return the favor. Many options passed through his mind. He remembered her clothing, odd and indecent as they were. Normally a priestess would don red and white robes with a red string round the neck. It seemed the young priestess was still haunted by the memory of her predecessor and refused to wear them. Perhaps different, more elegant wear would be more beneficial to her. Calling a servant, he requested that a seamstress be sent to his study first thing in the morning.

Many scenarios fled through Kagome's mind and each one did not end well. She could not figure out how to tell Inuyasha and it set her nerves on edge. The hot sun did not help either. Beads of sweat trickled down her back. The thin material of her shirt helped with the light breeze when it came. Kagome forced herself to concentrate on her current task of brewing an allergy remedy for Sango. Miroku surprised his wife with a bouquet of a flower he'd found on the edge of the forest. Turned out Sango had an allergy to it and had to stay inside.

Standing, Kagome wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. Picking up the small pot, she poured the potent liquid in a plastic bottle. Shaking it up, Kagome stepped outside of Kaede's hut to go to Sango's. Immediately, she picked up on an unfamiliar demonic aura. She wanted to investigate but had to get the remedy to Sango while it was still hot. Calling out to Kohaku, she gave him the bottle to take to his sister. He seemed reluctant to move, his demon-slayer training kicking in but Kagome assured him she would handle it. Approaching the front of the village, she tracked the aura to the tigress that stood on the edge. A package rested in her small hands.

With a tight hand on her bow, Kagome addressed the newcomer.

"Can I assist you with something, demon?"

"I am seeking the priestess known as Kagome."

"I am her. what business do you have here?" She asked.

"I was sent by Lord Sesshomaru to give you this package." The tigress spoke.

Kagome sent out her aura, letting it wrap around the demon as it searched for any malice. Finding none, Kagome approached her but did not drop her guard. She'd learned long ago not to do so or it would be her death. The demon passed the package to her then bowed and left.

"What do you have there Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, coming up to her side.

When Kohaku said a demon had come to the village, he went to see. He stayed on the sidelines though, knowing Kagome could hold her own ground.

She shrugged as they began to walk. "Sesshomaru sent me a package."

"Package?" He questioned.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. They arrived at his hut and went inside.

"Are you feeling any better Sango?" She cooed softly.

Sango nodded. "A bit yes. This remedy is doing wonders, thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled brightly. "It was no trouble. I got a package."

This peaked Sango's interest. "From who?"

"Sesshomaru." She replied as she sat beside Sango.

Sango's eyes widened.

"I wonder what it is…"

Kagome tugged at the bow, pulling the pieces of twine apart easily. Beneath the brown paper wrapping laid a silk bundle. Grasping the edge, Kagome stood, letting the cloth unfold. A started gasp escaped her lips when she realized what it was.

"I don't-eh!-why would he send me this? This must've cost a fortune!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps he did it to show his gratitude for keeping Rin longer than scheduled?" Miroku offered.

"Well…" Kagome bit her lip. "This is too much though. I can't accept this!"

"If you were to refuse it Kagome, it would be an insult upon his person." Sango told her.

Kagome looked at the kimono in her hands. The inner piece was white. The outer piece was also white, fading into a dark green color at the edge of the sleeves and along the bottom. An intricate design was stitched in over the right shoulder. The obi was a solid green, the tips looked like they'd been dipped into white paint.

"It is beautiful and I would hate to insult him." She relented as she folded the kimono and wrapped it up.

Inuyasha popped his head into the hut before pulling the mat back and entering.

"We're back." He announced.

"Hello Inuyasha. How did your hunt with Shippo go?" Kagome asked.

"All right. He was able to catch a boar today. He's getting better."

"That's good." Sango said.

"It's nice that you two are getting along. He does look up to you." Kagome agreed.

"Yeah I guess." He snorted.

Then he noticed the folded bundle in her lap.

"Whatcha got there Kags?" He asked.

Kagome nearly jumped when he said that, her anxiety began to build up again.

"This? It's nothing. Your brother sent me a gratuity for taking care of Rin longer than planned." She replied.

He took note of the spike in her scent. It seemed like she was hiding something from him.

"What did he send you?"

"A kimono. I guess I should take the hint and start wearing clothes more appropriate of this time, huh?" She joked.

He chuckled at that. "It's been almost four years now Kagome. If anything, you should've gotten that hint already."

Kagome blushed and swatted at him playfully.

'Whatever is bothering her…I know she'll come out and say it when she's ready.' He thought as they continued to pick at one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to r0o yet again. The brain storm session helped get out something concrete for this chapter as well. It just took awhile to get it out.

* * *

Kagome grimaced as she readjusted her seating. It had been a few since her encounter with Sesshomaru yet she was still sore. The added cushions did nothing to soften the hard floor of the hut she currently sat in. Thankfully, Shippo was too involved in his coloring to notice. Pulling a small woven basket into her lap, Kagome resumed her task of separating the herbs that were collected that morning. Though the task seemed tedious and boring she welcomed it. No having to rush out after Naraku. She could enjoy the tranquility of the Feudal Era. Before she could only drink a few moments in greedy, rushed gulps. Now she savored each moment as a sip of a rare red wine. She treasured these moments, never knowing when it would be ripped away. She loved the nights most, the sky a dark blanket of blue with small bright diamonds sewn through. The air here was clean and not polluted with toxins like that of the future where the course of everyday living sent toxins into the air for the world to breathe in.

'As much as I love it,' She thought with a sad heart. "I know I have to leave. I do not belong here.'

Kagome sighed as she fidgeted again. Her movement didn't escape Shippo this time.

"You okay, mom?" He asked, laying a gentle paw on her knee.

Kagome smiled as she looked down at him and nodded.

"I'm fine."

But she knew it to be a lie.

Five days passed and a letter arrived for Inuyasha. Kouga required his presence immediately. With a short farewell, Inuyasha set off to the mountains of the Eastern Lands. There had been a growing number of problems for the wolves lately because of the small number of the pack. Kagome hoped her soreness would subside by the time he returned. She couldn't stand his worried glances, the lies she gave. Inuyasha knew she was hiding something, and lied about it, and that hurt. But she knew telling him would hurt even more.

Yet knowing this, she willingly went to him when he came to her at the hot spring. She allowed him to touch her in the most intimate of places and even returned the gestures. She willed the control to disappear and leave her the ability to give in. In the end, she felt no regret though knew she should. She enjoyed those moments under the stars, even though she knew it could never be more than this.

Two days before Inuyasha returned, Kagome was faced with a much bigger problem than her minor discomfort. Everything she ate seemed to make her sick, save for water and the tiny blocks of seasoning she used to make broth when she or the others would come down with a cold. They really came in handy when not even Inuyasha's cold remedy would stay down. Not that the remedy wasn't already hard keep down to considering the contents of it. These sudden bouts of sickness forced Kagome to remain abed until late afternoon when she could walk around in the fresh air for a bit without a problem. Then she would eat as much as her stomach could handle and go to sleep. Thus a cycle started. Morning to mid-afternoon Kagome stayed in bed, too much movement seemed to jar her sensitive stomach. From early evening to nightfall she was fine and sported strange cravings and mood swings. Then Kagome's monthly friend came to visit. Everyone mistook these symptoms as a minor cold and her menstrual cycle. Kagome's mind was too preoccupied with other matters to properly process the symptoms and Sango had never experienced sickness or her monthly bleed.

The great priestess, former guardian to the Jewel of Four Souls, carried the child of a demon.

"Oh not again!" Kagome groaned as she fumbled for her sick bucket.

Sango patted Kagome's back soothingly and held her hair as she threw up. Kagome panted as she sat up and leaned back against the hut wall. Sango passed her a wet rag for her face and proceeded to clean out the now full bucket.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome moaned miserably. "I'm sorry to burden you with this."

"Nonsense, I couldn't possibly leave here on your own."

"But you're pregnant Sango, I should be waiting on _you_." Kagome protested.

A stern look crossed Sango's face.

"Now that's enough. Miroku and Shippo are out gathering dinner. It takes them no longer than an hour, I am perfectly capable of taking care of you until they come back." She told her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Mother."

Sango's stern mouth fell into a soft smile.

"It feels strange to hear that but good at the same time. I can't wait for the baby to come out!"

Kagome giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"What do you think the sex of the baby will be?"

"Well I want a boy but Miroku's mind is set on having a little girl. To be honest, we don't care too much as to if it's a boy or girl, just as long as he comes out healthy."

'She's really hoping for a boy.' Kagome thought.

"Will you ever have children Kagome?" Sango asked after a moment.

"Maybe one day…I'm not really sure of my future as of yet."

Sango nodded as she sat beside her. The two fell into easy conversation until Miroku and Shippo returned. The next day, after lunch, Kagome sat down to leaf through one of her medical books to get some kind of clue as what caused her sickness. A brief thought of Sango flashed through her mind and she turned to the pregnancy section to see what Sango might be expecting soon.

_Though most women experience morning sickness during the first few months of pregnancy, there are some who experience it full term or not at all. In some instances, a woman may experience their regular monthly flow._

A piece fell into place in Kagome's mind and the book fell from her hands, resonating a loud thump in the hut. Her hand flew up to her mouth as tears brimmed her eyes. The realization slammed hard into her. At first she couldn't breathe and then she couldn't think. When she could breathe, all she could think to do was cry.

'How could I be pregnant?'

She didn't want to believe it. The sheer thought of it horrified her. She would no longer be able to hide her secret from Inuyasha. As soon as he breathed her scent, he would know. It was one thing to have slept with his brother, not once but twice, but carrying his child was another. This could alter their friendship in a catastrophic way. A surge of emotions crashed through Kagome, forcing the tears from her eyes. She picked up the large text and threw it across the room in an angry cry, startling Sango who walked in at that moment.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She tried to respond but her cries only escalated. Sango frowned as she rushed to Kagome's side. She had no idea what caused the sudden break in her friend. Kagome was too overcome with tears to speak so all Sango could do was hold Kagome and let her cry. It seemed like a long time had passed before Kagome regained control.

"Are you all right?" Sango asked.

Kagome chuckled.

"Oh I've been so stupid."

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her tissues and blew her nose before continuing.

"I looked through my medical books, hoping to find a reason to why I've been so sick." She began.

"Did you find it?" Sango gasped after a second, her eyes wide in a fearful realization. "Please tell me you're not dying."

"No I'm not dying." Kagome sighed. "I'm pregnant Sango."

Kagome whispered so low Sango almost didn't catch her words.

"Pregnant? But…it was just on time."

Kagome shook her head. "He came to me again that night I went to the hot springs alone. It still could've happened from that first night anyway."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sang asked after a moment.

Kagome's face crumpled slightly.

"I can't even get past Inuyasha to think of that. This could destroy him. What Kikyo did was nothing compared to this."

That last sentence surprised Sango. It had been awhile since Kagome spoke of her incarnation.

"It may not seem like it at first but I don't believe Inuyasha will abandon you. You've been through too much together. It's not like you woke up one morning and said 'I think I'll get pregnant today', it just happened. You saw someone in pain and took the steps necessary to relieve it. Sometimes along the way, you find others in need. It won't always be what you expect. You're very special Kagome. I don't think there's ever been a problem that you didn't handle in your own way, instead of doing what other people would normally do."

Kagome smiled tearfully. The statement rang true. In the past four years, Kagome continued to surprise everyone, even Inuyasha on occasion. Although, this new surprise would be shocking even for Kagome. Her worry over Inuyasha kept her from thinking about Sesshomaru and now her thoughts circled there. How would he react? Would he kill her, or worse, ignore her and the child and never come around again. That last part made Kagome think of Rin and how excited the girl was when Sesshomaru brought her to visit. If he stopped the visits, it would hurt Rin greatly.

"I don't know what to do Sango. I have to tell them but the idea of crawling into a hold for the rest of my life sounds so much better right now."

Sango frowned, her brow creased with sadness and worry.

"Why don't you go take a walk to clear your mind?" She suggested.

Kagome's face seemed to brighten a bit more.

"Yes I think I will." She agreed.

In a few moments, Kagome set off into the forest armed with her bow and arrow, a rag, and a few provisions. She didn't know how long she'd be gone but knew it would be well past dinner when she returned. Kagome wandered the forest for a few hours before coming to rest at the Bone-Eater's Well. Dropping the items she carried, Kagome leaned against the frame and sunk to her knees, taking care not to catch the bottom of the kimono on the old wood. Folding her arms across the top, she leaned her forehead against them and it was in this position that Inuyasha found her. She sensed him long before she heard him. He came up to stand behind her.

"Hey Inu." She greeted softly.

"Hey." He replied. "Sango said you had something to tell me, said you'd be out in the forest."

'I don't even know how to begin.' She thought.

Her emotions threatened to take over again but she forced them down. She had to do this.

"I'm pregnant Inuyasha." She blurted.

'Well that's one way.' She thought with a grimace.

Inuyasha had hoped that what he smelled when he approached her wasn't what he thought.

"Since when?" He asked.

"I only just realized it this afternoon but I've been having the symptoms ever since you left." She replied.

Inuyasha looked to the ground, shocked by this revelation. He almost regretted asking the next question.

"Who?"

Kagome nearly cried. She turned around to lean back against the well. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her thighs.

"I fear you will hate me if I tell you."

"I couldn't hate you Kagome." He said with a frown.

He knelt down in front of her.

"Were you raped?" He asked quietly.

Kagome put her fist against her mouth to stop from crying out and shook her head. A tear slipped down her cheek. She jumped when Inuyasha wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Who is the father?"

Before Kagome could think of what to say, a large, powerful demonic aura swept over her body surpassing Inuyasha's.

'No not now!' She pleaded.

Inuyasha rose and drew his sword from his side. Sesshomaru landed at the edge of the clearing, not too far from the well. He took in the scene before him. The two seemed to have been having a conversation. He noticed that Kagome wore the kimono he had commissioned for her and it fit her in every way he had imagined when he saw the final piece. The wind carried Kagome's scent to him and he immediately noticed a change. Frowning, he disappeared and reappeared beside her.

"Stand."

She recovered quickly from her shock and stood up. She gasped in surprise when he leaned into her and sniffed delicately at her stomach. The look on his face when he straightened would have been comical had it not been for the seriousness of the situation.

"When?"

"A w-week, I think."

He looked angry now.

Inuyasha watched the exchange between the two and everything clicked into place. The reason why Kagome was in the forest by herself, clutching an unknown white cloth to her chest was because of his brother. He thought it looked familiar.

"Get away from her." Inuyasha demanded in a low voice, his sword coming up between the two, sitting dangerously to Kagome's stomach.

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze to Inuyasha.

"You will move that blade." He demanded.

"And you will move away from her." Inuyasha countered.

'Well I guess that answers my question of whether or not he cares.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru swiped his hand through the air in a horizontal arc, his poisonous whip following the trajectory. Inuyasha jumped back to avoid it. Sesshomaru drew his sword and continued forward.

'This can't be happening.'

Kagome watched the two brothers in shock, feeling completely out of sync. She couldn't think of what to do or say, not that it would do much good. She cringed with each ring of their swords as they clashed. She found it hard to follow them as they were a blur against the backdrop of the forest. After what felt like forever, the two finally came to a stop. Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in the spot he first arrived in moments ago. Inuyasha had a few minor cuts, nothing too serious, and at some point Sesshomaru lost his chest armor.

'Kagome shouldn't have to deal with this.' Inuyasha thought. 'She should be in her own time.'

His ears flattened against his head, knowing full well the danger he would be put himself in with what he was about to do.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? For what? Inuyasha what are you talking about?" She asked.

He turned slightly to look at her, the pain evident in his eyes. "Go home."

Slightly startled by his soft demand, she wasn't prepared for his next move. His hand shot out and pushed her. Kagome gasped in shock as the back of her knees hit the well and she lost her balance, falling into its dark depths.

The air went very still.

Inuyasha knew this would not end well but he was prepared for it. He could only hope his brother would listen to reason.

Kagome landed hard and didn't move at first, her mind still numb from seeing the bright blue glow that surrounded her just seconds ago. Soon she realized what happened and frantically tried to get back to the other side. She cried and beat at the ground til her fists bled. The moment she feared had come to pass. The well had closed, denying any passage from both sides. Sobbing fiercely, Kagome collapsed against the side of the well. Souta found her an hour later and, with the help of his friend, pulled his sister from the well and brought her inside. Exhausted from crying and digging, Kagome fell asleep, leaving her family to wonder what happened.

Sesshomaru knew the well was a portal but his baser instinct took over first. All he could think at the moment was that the mother of his pup had just fallen into a well and could severely hurt. The one responsible would pay.

Inuyasha recognized the look on Sesshomaru's face. His brother could very well transform and he didn't want that to happen.

"I know what you're thinking Sesshomaru; you don't want to do this. I sent Kagome back to her own time, she and the pup will be safe there."

Inuyasha's words didn't seem to get through. Sesshomaru launched his next attack.

"Don't do this. If you think killing me will solve anything, you're wrong. What would you tell her if you saw her again and she asked about me? You kill me and you will never know Kagome they way I do. She will find out, and when she does, you would never see your pup."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "She cannot deny me my right."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Shows how much you know."

"Your jealousy has caused this battle."

Without hesitation, he threw another attack. Inuyasha threw up his sword to deflect it and was pushed back.

"I don't fight you out of jealousy. I swore to Kagome that I would always protect her and I have. She does not belong in this time." Inuyasha told him.

"Oh you've done a fine job of that, letting her wander the forest alone at night. There are worse creatures than myself."

"Kagome can protect herself just fine."

"It matters not, you will die half-breed."

Inuyasha jumped away, narrowly missing the blade that threatened to cut him deep. All he could do was stay on the defense.

"Would you really throw away Father's honor and sacrifice for your own hatred? He never wanted you to kill me, trusted that you wouldn't. That's why he gave me Tessaiga and you Tenseiga. Father wanted you to gain compassion; he wanted to give me the strength I needed to survive."

"Do not presume to think you know what Father's wishes were." Sesshomaru growled.

"I know what I've been told by those who knew him well. You may have known Kagome on a sexual level but I know her on a much deeper level. I know what makes her laugh, what makes her cry."

Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat and he forced his emotions down. With a sudden burst, Sesshomaru slammed into Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground. All of his injuries were taking their toll on Inuyasha and slowing him down.

"The next five hundred years will throw the world into chaos and I know why. You kill me and you will never know what's coming." Inuyasha told him as he sat up and spat blood on the ground. "Spare my life Sesshomaru and I will help you."

Sesshomaru took these words into consideration.

"Where do you get knowledge of this?"

"Kagome's history book. She taught it to us so we would be better prepared."

Sesshomaru thought on this, weighing each possibility.

"Show me this book," He began. "And I might spare your pathetic life."

Inuyasha took in a ragged breath as he nodded. Struggling to stand, Inuyasha lead Sesshomaru back to the village.


End file.
